Women's Diplomacy
by becominfamouslaterinlife
Summary: Silhara Tarly is the estranged second wife of Lord Randyll Tarly. They were married when she was only 12. Now 17, she resides in the capital and sits on the council as Mistress of Relations for Robert Baratheon. This story picks up near the beginning of A Game of Thrones. It follows a young woman and her involvement in the events of A song of Ice and Fire.


The Sun's rays slipped between the drapes and found its way to Silhara's eyes. The light told her it was time to rise, and so she slipped out of the bed and padded out onto the balcony. She had never quite gotten over the view; being able to see right across blackwater bay, it was quite magnificent. Closing her eyes she embraced the Sun's warm glow on her face. She pulled the string on her nightgown allowing the Seabreeze to flap open the dress and brush her nipples lightly, but the breeze was a little strong, and she had many things to do today; so Silhara retreated inside.

Back in the bedchamber her maids; Halaya and Meredyth were awake. Meredyth was busy laying out cheeses, breads and fruits of which to break the fasts, while Halaya started organizing the dressing table.

Upon the large four poster bed that dominated the room, Jaspar lay, sprawled across it. He smirked at her.

"Ah." Silhara teased, "Awake are we?" She sat down on the chair in front of the mirror. Halaya began to brush her long thick auburn hair into sections.

Jaspar clambered from the bed, and stood stark naked in the centre of the room.

"Please. Not in front of my innocent maids."

Jaspar laughed, " I think they gotten used to it. Isn't that right Meredyth?" Meredyth was busy making the bed. He turned to face her, placing both hands on his hips and pushed them forward.

She blushed greatly. "Oh, er. Yes. Yes. Of course m'lord." Meredyth hurried past him to fetch a dress from the chest. she knelt down and opened it, "Which gown would you like to wear today m'lady?"

"The teal one with the silver insleeves...if it's not with the washerwomen of course." Selhaya said. "Don't forget the belt."

The small, chestnut haired girl picked up both items and scurried back over. Jaspar meanwhile strolled over to the table laden with food. He picked up a blood orange tossed it once in his hand and cut it open with a dagger. Jaspar bit hard into the fruit, allowing the juices to run down his chin.

Jaspar Serret, the son of Lord Erwyn Serret, had been sent by his father from Silverhill in the Westerlands to the capital in order to court the queen's chief lady in waiting; Nelyse Lannister. He had failed at this, as he had discovered that Nelyse, the dainty, sprightly think that she was, kept company with other women. And was a frequent visitor to Baelish's brothels. But yet, at the princess Myrcella's last name day ball; he had met Silhara Tarly, the wife of lord Randyll Tarly, who had been estranged from her husband for a few years and now resided in Kings Landing. Silhara also sat on the small council as master of relations to Robert Baratheon.

And though the young lovers were not married, they often shared a bedchamber, and it was not uncommon for Lady Tarly's maids to rouse them both in the mornings.

aspar picked his undershirt off the floor while Silhara leant over the chair as Halaya pulled at her corset, tightening it. "I have a small council meeting this morning. The king has returned, and hopefully bought the new hand with him." She slipped her arms into the sleeves of the gown, and Halaya tied it at the front before clasping it at the back."What do you plan to do today?'

"Well I had hoped to spend the morning entangled in the arms of my mistress. But it seems that politics has stolen her away."

"Some people, would prefer to serve their realm than spend all day drinking and gambling." Silhara mocked playfully.

"Leave us." Jaspar gestured. The maids curtsied and left the room swiftly. He moved towards her and took her hands in his. "Miss the council meeting. Stay here with me." He began to kiss her.

"I can't." She pulled away. "I have to go and meet with Lord Eddard, and if the other members of the council think I am not serious about my position I will have it taken from me." she pulled away. "I will see you later. I shall be busy for a while, after the council meeting, I have letters to write and documents to draw up, then I am visiting Enya Waxley for cards later...but I will see you tonight for the banquet?"

Jaspar inhaled as if he were to protest, but then he smiled, "Of course." He kissed her hands. "Go. Fix the problems of the realm and dazzle them with your diplomatic brilliance."

Silhara kissed him on the cheek then turned for the door.

The guards pushed open the doors of the small council chamber. Silhara strolled in. A large grey figure stood with his back to her, but the other members saw her enter. The man turned around to identify the person walking.

"Lord Stark I presume?" Silhara curtsied. "My name is Lady Silhara Tarly. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lord Eddard looked surprised, "And you My Lady, however this is a closed council meeting."

"Lady Tarly is aware of that. She sits on the council as Master- or yet, mistress of relations." Varys chirped up in defence.

Lord Stark was shocked, "I do not believe Jon Arryn would seat a young a girl on the council."

"Do not let my sex or youth fool you my lord, I am as capable as any man." Silhara smiled and took her seat between Lord Baelish and Lord Renly.

The grand maester coughed and broke the silence."Should we begin?"


End file.
